


初次

by carrot63



Series: IDOLiSH7 63ナギみつ [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrot63/pseuds/carrot63
Summary: 清水选手终于开出一辆晃晃悠悠的婴儿车





	初次

**Author's Note:**

> 清水选手终于开出一辆晃晃悠悠的婴儿车

好香。  
虽然是薄荷清凉的气味，却让他昏昏沉沉。闭上眼，他对着那块肌肤吻了吻，甚至轻轻咬了一口。  
被侵略的人抖了一下，但并未推拒，伸手环住了他的脖子。  
顺着耳根一路吻下去，动作很是缓慢。身下的人是精致的点心，他要细细品咂。  
他的舌尖在那美妙的锁骨处打转，没控制好力道导致弄出了声音，索性加深了这个吻。被吻的人似是被这并不太响的声音吓到，忍不住惊呼一声“ナギ”，就连手臂上的力量都失了几分。  
好丢脸，居然被压着吻到脱力。他干脆撤回手臂，挡住自己脸上的红晕。  
“可以吗，ミツキ？”ナギ含混不清地问，手指攀上他睡衣的纽扣。  
“嗯……”  
被淹没在情欲中的声音软得像棉花糖。他微眯着眼，意识已然开始涣散。  
碍事的布料被拨到一旁，ナギ深吸一口气，对着他的乳尖咬了下去，垂落的金发蹭着他的胸膛。  
“唔啊……”  
不算很痛，更多的是痒。就像是爱人的牙齿隔着皮肤咬到了心脏，挑动着自己最原始的欲望。  
好热。  
想和他做。  
ナギ为之兴奋，是他让他的ミツキ发出了这样的声音，现在这副样子的ミツキ只有他能目睹。  
不安分的手抚弄上他的腹部，看似不明显的腹肌能够清晰地感受到。坏心眼地用手指在他的腹部写字——这又激起了他一阵颤栗，绷着脚尖努力想要平衡这种躁动。  
被又吻又摸，他的理智即将断线。这番攻势让本就没什么性经验的他不知该如何应对，任由爱人摆布。

睡裤与内裤被接连褪下，又被甩落在地上。光裸着的和泉三月暴露在了他面前，他忍不住伸手捏了一下他挺立的性器。  
“你……干什么啊！？”  
三月羞得满脸通红——竟然被小自己两岁的人挑拨撩逗得不知所措。  
ナギ并不回答，握住他的性器上下撸动，灵活的手指时不时逗弄几下顶端的小口，惹得三月发出一连串压抑不住的呻吟。  
虽然羞于承认，但来自爱人的抚慰让他舒服得仿佛飘在云里。  
从云端坠落的时候三月闷哼一声，抬眼看到沾在ナギ下颌的白浊后红着脸想要道歉，然而还没来得及说什么就被卷进了温柔的海潮——是ナギ的怀抱。

肌肤相亲的感觉可真是美妙。三月的身体微微发烫，让人抱住了就不想撒手。相拥着纠缠着，他能感受到三月胸膛的起伏。这起伏在不断刺激他，让他知道自己疯狂地想要侵入爱人的身体。  
“让我……进去……”  
他在三月耳边低语。  
修长的手指就带着微凉的液体探入自己体内。ナギ正一点点开拓着三月的秘境，用指腹反复碾过内壁。下身因胀大而发疼，这令他的动作带上了猛兽般的侵略性，挪动手指的同时咬住了三月的肩膀，留下一串齿痕。  
“呼……哈……”  
三月努力调整呼吸想让自己放松下来，随着ナギ的动作连喘带叫。  
已经润滑得差不多了。他抽出手指，拎起一个枕头将之垫在三月腰部下方，分开他的双腿攻了进去。  
紧窄穴道被充满的瞬间，三月痛得紧紧攥住身侧的床单，橙色的眼眸中开始浮现水雾。  
即便他是自己的爱人，疼痛还是暂时压制了快感。  
“痛吗？”ナギ伸手擦去他额头上的冷汗，抚摸着他的脸颊。  
“还……好。”  
他托起他攥紧床单的手，放在唇边吻了吻。本质上他还是个温柔的人，即使被情欲支配着也不会把爱人欺负得过了头。  
“我会轻一点的。”  
抽插的动作生疏而缓慢，两人都在适应对方的身体。三月无意间偏了偏头，美好的颈部线条更加明显。ナギ为这瞬间着迷，连动作都滞了一下。  
猝然的停滞让三月莫名其妙慌了神，他支撑着想要抬起腰，然而身体的某一点却被意外地扫过。  
“啊——”  
“ミツキ你没事吧！”  
ナギ往前探了探身子想要去看三月的表情，才意识到这样是把自己送入三月的更深处。可他怕弄疼三月，也不敢往外抽动，只得僵在原处。  
“ミツキ……”  
“我想……ナギ……我喜欢——”  
刚才那一瞬间，麻酥的感觉如电流般在体内乱窜，让三月在叫出声的同时认清了自己对爱人如饥似渴。他甚至蹬着腿想要把他勾得再近一点。  
下一秒就被从床上捞了起来，有力的手臂将他紧紧搂住，臀瓣也被一只手掌托稳。三月顺势又一次揽住对方的脖子将他拉近，直到两人胸膛相贴。他能感受到，对方在自己体内的磅礴又胀大了几分。  
暧昧的“噗叽”声在室内回荡。自己被有节奏地上下震颤着，连哭叫都来不及，只能支离破碎地喊着爱人的名字。得到三月首肯的ナギ比开始时放肆，找准他的敏感点一遍又一遍地撞击，两人的交合处不断有浊液溢出，洒落在床单上。  
“ナ——哈……呼啊……ナギ……太深了——”  
“可是ミツキ说了自己喜欢。”  
ナギ的音调比平时低沉，在三月听来充满了诱惑。他尝试着迎合来自爱人的冲撞，用脚心蹭着ナギ的尾骨上方。这种狎昵让ナギ愈发疯狂，他粗暴地抽插着，冲撞三月肉体，冲撞彼此的灵魂。   
“来了。”  
他抱着三月一阵轻颤，在他体内留下了自己的痕迹。  
三月承认，自己贪恋着爱人的身体。ナギ的器官从他的后穴离开时空虚感竟让他落泪——他突然好害怕他离去。  
ナギ托着他的脊背将他缓缓放倒在床上，自己也翻滚旁边的被褥里，还不忘凑近三月。因为刚才的情事，他眼眸湿漉漉的，像是一只撒娇的小鹿。他牵过三月的手，与三月十指相扣，又按捺不住侧过身看他。沉浸在余韵里的三月闭着眼，大概是真的累了，却还念叨着他的名字。  
“ナギ……”  
三月的声音很轻，像梦呓一样，泪水从眼角缓缓滑落。  
ナギ小心翼翼地贴上他的脸，尝了尝他的泪水，伏在他耳边却半晌说不出一个字。即使是他，也无法用语言陈述盈满心头的爱意。他放弃了，最终也只是吻了吻爱人的耳垂。  
感受到这个吻，三月用力握了握他的手指。  
“我爱你哦，ナギ。”


End file.
